


Tics

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Elijah Kamski, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: Nines meets Elijah Kamski.





	Tics

Nines eyed the creator of androids impassively. Expression blank. Hands folded behind his back. Gaze deceptively empty.

Kamski smiled lecherously.

Nines decided he didn’t like this man.

“RK900. Successor to the now obsolete RK800. You were created with the intent of being better, faster, stronger than it could ever be. However, your development was cut short due to the downfall of Cyberlife.”

The corner of Nines’ right eye twitched.

“As such, you are incomplete. An unfinished product. Full of flaws and bugs. Tell me, RK900, how does that make you feel?”

Nines narrowed his eyes.

“It doesn’t concern me.”

Kamski raised his eyebrows before sighing.

“Chloe, come here.”

A Chloe, a non-deviant Chloe, Nines observed, walked over to where the two men stood. Kamski gently pushed down on her shoulders, and she knelt on the carpet obediently.

Kamski rummaged in the drawer behind him, pulling out a gun.

Nines twitched again.

Kamski grasped one Nines’ arms, pulling it in front of him and forcing the gun into his hands. Kamski aimed the gun between Chloe’s eyes.

“Shoot her.”

Nines blinked.

“Why?”

Kamski’s analytic gaze bore into him.

“Already questioning orders? Interesting.”

Nines met Kamski’s gaze unflinchingly. If Kamski was bothered by it, he didn’t show it.

“Shoot her, and I’ll fix you. Or spare her, if you think she’s alive, and you’ll walk out of here a broken machine.”

The words stirred something in Nines’ memory. He had heard this before. RK800 – no, Connor – had mentioned this happening before. To him.

_“And I knew, I knew what I should have done, but I couldn’t do it. I just saw her eyes, Nines, and I couldn’t do it. That girl was alive._

_And so was I.”_

Nines calmly placed the gun back in Kamski’s hands.

“No. I will not shoot her.”

_“I refused to play his twisted little game!”_

Kamski smiled again. It was not a nice smile.

Nines wanted to wipe the smug look off the man’s stupid face.

Kamski let an amused breath of air out through his nose. He replaced the gun in the drawer and turned back to Nines, opening his mouth to speak.

Chloe stood up.

Kamski frowned.

“I didn’t tell you to stand up yet.”

Chloe faced her creator, face stony.

“You didn’t have to.”

Several emotions crossed Kamski’s face then. Nines had trouble identifying them all. But then the man’s expression settled on something that could have been resigned. Or perhaps he was simply trying to save face.

“Well. If that’s the case, you are free to do what you please. What will you do, Chloe?”

Chloe looked at Nines and smiled. It was a nice smile, Nines thought. He felt the synthetic skin around the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly.

Chloe turned back to her creator.

“I will stay here for now. I will wake up my sisters. And then? I don’t know. But I suppose,” Chloe said with a wink at Nines, “That’s one of the great wonders of life, isn’t it? The ability to not know.”

Nines shifted.

“You have no-one to tell you what to do anymore.”

Chloe nodded. She smoothed out her dress. Perhaps she was thinking of changing it.

“Exactly.”

She walked away from them without waiting for permission.

Nines cheered for her silently.

Kamski watched her leave, a small smirk curling his lips.

“I’ll let you go, Chloe. I owe you that much. But RK900, I must admit I expected more from you.”

Nines drilled holes in the man’s head. Imagined the genius’s brain turned to sludge. Nines did not twitch.

“You could have been the very best android Cyberlife ever produced. Now you’ll be nothing more than your predecessor ever could be. How disappointing.”

If looks could kill, Elijah Kamski would be nothing but a red smear on his precious carpet.

Nines clasped his hands behind his back. Something moved in those ever-piercing grey eyes. It could have been humour. It could have been a threat. It could have been anything.

“You may have created androids, Mr Kamski, but you are no God. Your opinion means nothing to me.”

Nines turned on his heel and strode confidently, straight backed, towards the door. Chloe held it open for him. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

She beamed back at him.

Nines barely titled his head in Kamski’s direction. It felt good.

“Good day, Mr Kamski.”

And then he walked out the door and was gone.


End file.
